Your Eyes
by EtherealDeity
Summary: Reborn and his black eyes can't see the color brown. Tsuna and his brown eyes can't see the color black. Maybe this could mean something? Chapter 1- R27 Chapter 2- Drabbles Chapter 3- 8059...Please leave reviews! Rated 'T' for swearing!
1. Reborn and Tsuna

Don't forget to read the little short at the end of the story to see how Tsuna and his mother found out what color he couldn't see properly! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna had beautiful, brown eyes. They were light and cheerful, just as his mothers were. These same eyes caused Tsuna to pity his soulmate (if they even existed). There were so many brown things in the world- dirt, wood, _people_ \- and he was causing his soulmate to miss all of it.

 _Oh well._

His soulmate was causing him to miss quite a few things as well. Such as the night sky. When he was back in highschool, now in college, he and his mother would often stargaze. However it was always a bit harder for Tsuna to make out exactly where the stars were. The sky, instead of being very dark ("Similar to navy blue." His mother had described), it was a seemingly ghostly shade of gray. As were many people's phones, bags, even the text in books and online were hard to make out. He couldn't even see his friend Takeshi's hair!

Tsuna sighed. It was Saturday morning and he was getting some studying done before his class in a few hours. He was trying to focus, but every now and then his thoughts would wander back to his soulmate. He was 23 now and a study revealed that the average age a person would find their soulmate was 19. He tried not to think about it too much on his 20th birthday but he couldn't help being bothered.

Even more so when his soulmate hid from him for another 3 years. So, now 23, he was a bit convinced that his soulmate was non-existent. The only thing still giving him even the slightest amount of hope was his desire to see what the hell the color "black" looked like! He'd often see some people clad in what he knew as the "strange pale color" and wonder what was so attracting about it.

Tsuna sighed once more.

"Ugh, I lost focus again…" He mumbled to himself. Tsuna then decided that since his mind was going to absolutely refuse to concentrate, he might as well go visit the new café "Taste the Rainbow" that had just recently opened on his campus.

* * *

Reborn had black eyes. The kind of black eyes that were often mistaken for black holes on earth. The kind that people avoided eye contact with. The kind of eyes that sent slow but steady and creepy shivers up and down people's spines as they felt themselves be pulled into those dark pits that could only foretell of tragic events and nothing good. Reborn considered his eyes one of the best things about him, ironically.

His eyes kept those who were yet to find their soulmates but were still desperate for love (and everyone else really) at bay. His roommate, Colonello, had said _"If you keep glaring at everything like that, your soulmate is going to see you and avoid you like the plague, kora!"_

He honestly wouldn't have believed all this mumbo-jumbo about soulmates if it wasn't for his inability to see the color "brown." When he was younger he completely denied the existence of "brown" and firmly believed that the color brown and gray were the same- just different names between them.

However, when he met his first teacher in highschool (who looked to Reborn as a gray skinned person) he had been forced to come to terms with the fact that his soulmate had brown eyes.

Today, in the life of Reborn, featured an early Saturday morning class that Reborn wished he'd signed up to have later in the day. He slowly tapped his pen against his thigh as the professor began to casually wrap up the lesson.

"And that is why, students, we-" The old woman voiced, now stopping as she realized it was a mere minute past the end of class and the young adults were already engaged in full packing-up-at-the-end-of-class-mode.

"Well," she smiled, nodding slowly in all directions. "I'll see you bunch Monday. Enjoy your weekends and study hard." Her gentle goodbye fell on deaf ears, except for Reborn of course.

He said his farewell in return to her own, and exited the lecture hall. Unlike the other students who were busy rushing around to get to their next classes or eat and then get to their next class, Reborn had nowhere in particular to be at the moment.

Maybe he'd go for a casual stroll in the rather isolated gardens that led out to a more city-like area. He'd heard of a new café opening around there.

* * *

Tsuna rushed along the brick pathway leading to Taste the Rainbow. He hadn't expected rain to start pouring down in a most unforgiving manner. Luckily, Tsuna was close enough to the building that he would be out of the horrid weather soon.

He grasped the metal pull door's handle and entered the shop- allowing the smell of everything from cold sandwiches to hot and freshly brewed coffee to embrace him.

* * *

Reborn cursed multiple times under his breath. He knew that when he did a random (1)triple-take towards his umbrella that it was a sign. No use complaining about it now. He was too deep in the garden for turning back now to be reasonable. He was closer to the café than he was to his dorm, and besides, he had his fedora to cover his head for now.

A lightning strike flashed through the sky momentarily.

Reborn walked a bit faster.

* * *

"So unexpected, desu~!" Haru exclaimed, her eyes darting around the scene outside the window, witnessing the umbrellas on the exterior patio tables fly around wildly.

"That's what I said…" Tsuna whispered more to himself than anyone else. "Ah," he turned back to Haru and she did the same towards him, smiling. "I'm ready to order now."

"Well then," Haru grabbed a blue pen from behind her ear and snatched a small notepad from her rainbow themed apron. "What will it be? And don't forget about your friend-of-an-employee discount!"

Tsuna chuckled and then glanced back at the cutesy, mini menu laid out in front of him. "I'll take a slice of the…"

* * *

 _Ring, ring_. A small chime sounded through the café, a waitress calling a greeting to him from a booth where a lone guest with upwards facing hair sat. It appeared to be a boy with brown hair.

Noticing the "please sit yourself" sign, Reborn choose a two person table. With his back facing the brown haired boy, he heard the waitress call to him "Just a moment, sir!" and used his hand to show acknowledgement. Reborn looked over the menu that was already provided. The bold COFFEE section caught his eye and he began skimming over it.

* * *

"...and a glazed doughnut with sprinkles."

"Mhm," Haru hastily wrote down the boy's extended order. "Hungry aren't we?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Rain makes me that way."

"Okie dokie, I'll have that right out to you soon desu~! And with your discount applied that'll be 10.50!" Haru chirped out happily, feeling glad whenever one of her friends stopped by.

"Okay, thank you." Tsuna smiled gratefully, giving his waitress exact change after digging in his pockets a bit.

Haru bounced away and headed towards her other new customer, passing by and asking "How are you doing over here?" to previously served people.

* * *

"...and a plain cake doughnut." Reborn added impulsively, having seen it last minute and deciding that it sounded good.

"Okay, desu~!" Haru wrote down the short order of a coffee and a doughnut, then put her trusty pen back behind her ear. "Your total is 6.43. That'll be done in just a-"

Haru stopped speaking. The man she was serving had the blackest eyes she'd ever seen. Not to mention how long Haru had been working in service, so she had seen a lot of eyes.

He seemed to know that Haru had been caught by surprise by the menacing color of his eyes and let a small smirk break through.

"Thank you, that'll be all." The man nodded his head towards Haru in a dismissive way as he handed her a little more money than required. "Please, keep the change."

Haru only absent-mindedly nodded and left the table in a rush. After handing the orders to the kitchen staff, Haru hurried back to Tsuna. You see, Haru had been told by all of her friends, Tsuna included, what colors they couldn't see and in return she would often inform people of what eye colors she came across. True, the only time that the stranger was actually her friend's soulmate was in the case of Hayato Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi, but that's a different story.

* * *

Tsuna looked through previous text message conversations, having been bored during his wait for his pastries. He would've texted Hayato or Takeshi but they were both in class right now and he didn't want to distract them.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!" Haru "fast-walked" over to where her friend was seated, slightly flailing her arms about.

"Yes…?" The brunette looked at her in a confused manner, head tilted and one eyebrow raised up.

"That guy over there-" Haru took a deep gulp of air, catching her breath a bit. "-he has black eyes!"

Tsuna's eyes widened for a second, but the surprise in his eyes was quickly replaced with disbelief.

"Like the old lady at the convenience store 2 weeks ago? Or like the middle school boy with bull horns at the playground you saw?" Tsuna complained, internally cringing when he heard the unintentional bite in his words.

If Haru was offended, she didn't show it. Instead she playfully rolled her eyes and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Minor mistakes, minor mistakes desu~! I have a feeling about this one, like when Goku-kun met Yamamoto-san!" Haru's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Haru-"

"Hard Joe and a Plain-Sweet-Sally, ready to go!" A chef called from behind the counter to Haru.

"Oh! His order is ready! I'll slip him your number- or maybe your address- or I'll just tell him to come over here and eat, er, meet you! I'll decide on the way there desu~!" Haru fled away with a wink and blew a kiss.

"Don't do any of those! Please, Haru! Haru! *sigh* Haruuu…" Tsuna cried to no avail.

* * *

Reborn's order came rather quickly, as it should've since it was so simple. That he expected. What he hadn't expected was to find a number written on his coffee's cup. The waitress had seemed very immersed in her conversation with her other customer. However, Reborn had looked into her eyes directly and nothing had changed so it couldn't be meant to be.

Maybe he'd humor her.

R- **(So I guess you don't believe in the whole "soulmate thing", do you?)** He texted the number, biting into his doughnut and accompanying it with a sip of coffee.

The reply was given quickly.

T- **(I'M SO SORRY THAT SHE GAVE YOU MY NUMBER SHE'S BEING REALLY ANNOYING!** (2) **OTL)** was the text message that came back from the number.

Confused, Reborn turned around, only to see the waitress placing many plates of sweets on the brown haired boy's table as he visually sulked and verbally scolded her.

"How could you Haru!" and "Don't worry Tsuna, jeez desu~…" were the only pieces of their conversation that Reborn could pick up. He'd been forced to come to the conclusion that the waitress, "Haru" as the one known as "Tsuna" kept addressing her as, had been trying to set him up with Tsuna to see if they were soulmates. Reborn began facing forward once again and wondered if this "Haru" did this sort of thing very often. Honestly, if it ever worked at all it had to only be a 1/10 or maybe, just maybe 2/10 chance.

Smirking, Reborn decided to humor the boy instead.

R- **(So it seems you're interested in me, or at least your friend thinks you are.)**

Reborn heard a small "Hieeeee" sound from behind him and assumed that it was Tsuna.

T- **(I'm really sorry sir OTL. She thinks that we could be…soulmates** (3) **#*_*#)**

R- **(Who knows? We could be.)**

T- **(Well, what color can you not see? I can't see the color that everyone knows as "black.")**

Reborn shivered a bit as he noticed the odd sense of relief and calmness that had washed over him. When had that happened?

* * *

"Brown." The next text simply said. Tsuna put down his phone temporarily so he could properly indulge in the pastries that he'd ordered. He tried not to stare at the man's back, as sometimes people could feel that sort of thing.

A part of him hoped that this man wasn't his soulmate. Tsuna hadn't exactly put on any sort of fancy attire, maybe not even casual. He threw on whatever was closest, which just happened to be sweatpants and a shirt that he wore yesterday and was yet to wash. Meanwhile, the man he was texting was wearing a sharp, black (he assumed it was black as he couldn't make out the color) suit with a matching fedora.

He looked sloppy in comparison! _Wait_ , Tsuna thought. _I still haven't asked his name…or given mine._

T- **(Btw, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but I prefer to just be called Tsuna. What is your name?)**

The reply was a bit delayed and Tsuna used that time to eat more of his food.

R- **(Reborn, and I prefer to be called Reborn.)**

Tsuna chuckled a little bit at the joke Reborn made.

T- **(Don't you have a last name?)**

R- **(I wasn't kidding, I prefer to be called just "Reborn.")**

T- **(Oh, ok.)**

There was another pause, except this one was awkward, unlike the one before.

T- **(So what color are your eyes? Mine are brown.)**

R- **(They're black.)**

T- **(Haha, that's funny! xD)**

R- **(How so?)**

T- **(Because my friend, the waitress "Haru", said that we could be soulmates and our eye colors and the colors that we can't see line up with one another.)**

R- **(Hmph, I guess they do.)**

T- **(So…do you want to like, um, find out if we're soulmates or not?)**

R- **(And if we're not?)**

T- **(Well, what would you consider us to be right now?)**

R- **(Acquaintances.)**

T- **(Whether we're soulmates or not doesn't really matter since either way we'd have to build off of the relationship that we have with each other right now if we wanted to become closer, which you have said is "Acquaintances".)**

R- **(Whoever said that I wanted to become closer?)**

T- **(Er, well…)**

R- **(I'm teasing, so if we're not soulmates, friends-with-benefits it is?)**

T- **(THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF CLOSER THAT I MEANT!)**

R- **(Again, I'm teasing. Now are you done with your massive amount of baked goods?)**

T- **(Don't judge me, I need this energy for my classes later.)**

T- **(And yes I am. Time to look into your eyes and either feel the world change around me or feel nothing ;) )**

R- **(Such kind words.)**

Just as Tsuna stood up, the storm decided to give the little café a nice "Fuck you" and the lights flickered for a moment before shutting off completely.

* * *

Reborn heard everyone in the store groan, but he himself kept quiet and was only a bit peeved. He nearly jumped, not quite but _nearly_ , as a small form bumped straight into him before flailing and falling onto the ground.

"Oww…" The form complained and Reborn recognized the voice as Tsuna. "R-Reborn?" Tsuna called out looking around but not seeing anyone.

Reborn, knowing that his suit was causing him to blend in with the store's darkness, took one of Tsuna's hands and used it to lift him off the ground, ignoring the small "Hieeee."

Reborn held Tsuna's hand above his shoulder and looked deeply into the brunette's eyes. However, he couldn't see the iris, only the (4)sclera. _Damn, I can't see the important part._ Reborn complained mentally.

Reborn took a step backwards, about to let go of the boy's hand but he instead accidentally griped it tighter as he fell backwards having slipped on an overlooked napkin on the ground.

* * *

Tsuna suddenly fell forward and landed on top of Reborn, nearly straddling the man.

"S-S-Sorry!" The brunette repeated over and over again, whilst covering his blushing red face. However Tsuna forgot to make an actual effort to _move off_ of Reborn.

Suddenly, the café's lights hummed with life as they flickered a bit before clicking back on.

There were many sighs and other expressions of relief but the one sound that Tsuna could clearly make out was a certain nosey brunette girl's giggle.

"Well Tsuna, I wanted you to meet him but it seems you went above and beyond."

"HIIIIIEEEE! S-Shut up Haru! Why do you always have to-"

"Um," A deep voice spoke from beneath Tsuna, who blushed because he could feel the vibration. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorr-" Tsuna turned to face and get off of Reborn, but for just a second, it felt like everything had paused.

Tsuna made direct eye contact with the man beneath him and he felt a strange wave of relief, ecstasy, and calm pour over him. Reborn's fedora and suit faded away from the pale gray color to something akin to a dark, empty void. But the thing that really took Tsuna's breath away were his (now, obviously) soulmate's eyes. His pupils and irises seemed to collide into one, leaving only black ovals surrounded by white.

Tsuna stared deeply into the new color that had introduced itself to him, and he fell in love.

* * *

Reborn was…surprised. The boy in front of him, Tsuna, seemed very unaware of the good his eyes were doing for him. His eyes were just, something else really. They were a new color for him. They were warm and were practically inviting him in for a hug. His black pupils helped make the color pop out more noticeably as well. The boy's hair was also a similar color, although looking a lot more fluffy. But the color of his eyes and hair brought together his whole face and made it, well, _beautiful_.

Tsuna stood up and inched backwards away from Reborn, who was now standing as well.

"U-Um, I, well," Tsuna sighed, his face dropping to a pout then back up to a nervous smile. "Hi."

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself." Reborn smirked, a bit enjoying the brunette's nervousness. He took off his hat and placed it over his heart, taking a small bow towards his soulmate. "My name is Reborn, and I believe you're my soulmate."

Tsuna blushed, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna said, just above a mumble. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

(1)- When you do a "triple take" you look at something three times in a row!

(2)- "OTL" Looks like a stick figure kneeling/bowing and in the scene Tsuna is apologizing so he does a kneeling emoticon as well...

(3)- "#*_*#" is a blushing emoticon!

(4)- The "sclera" of the eye = the white of your eye.

* * *

Extra

"Tsu-kun!" A young, brunette mother called from the floor to her child who was sleeping on a nearby couch.

"Mm.." The little boy tossed and turned away from the voice before slowly opening his large, brown eyes. "M-mama.." The boy sat up and lazily wiped his eyes, whilst yawning.

"Tsu-kun, do you want to play a game with me?" Nana, the mother, offered. Her eyes lit up in joy when the boy gasped loudly and nodded his head up and down very quickly.

Tsuna crawled down off of the couch and walked over into his mom's lap, as she was sitting with her legs crossed which left the perfect spot for him. In front of the two Sawadas were blocks of every color- yellow, blue, green, red, purple, etc.

"Here's how you play," Nana reached over her son a bit and grabbed the blue block, briefly staring at it lovingly as it's color reminded her of her dear Iemitsu's eyes. "Just name the color of each block that Mama picks up, okay?"

"Ok!" Tsuna beamed, getting excited to show his mother how smart he was.

"Then let's start with the one I'm holding right now." Nana smiled and put the block directly in the boy's line of sight.

"Blue!" He exclaimed proudly, giggling afterwards because he knew he got the answer right.

"That's right honey, this is a blue block!" Nana said, a little disappointed because she thought it would be cute if she and Tsuna both had blue-eyed soulmates.

And so the game continued smoothly, with the only problem being Tsuna's struggles to pronounce some words. It came down to a white, gray, and black block.

 _Unless his soulmate's eyes are some other kind of color combination, it has to be one of these._ Nana thought with an unusually serious look on her face. She didn't play around when it came to her son's future love life.

"Tsu-kun, now I want you to say the names of the colors of these last three blocks and then you'll have won the game!" Nana said cheerfully, encouraging the boy to continue. _The order that he should say is white, gray, and then black._ Nana thought.

"Yay! Yay! Tsu-kun will win for Mama!" Tsuna put on a determined face and took in a deep breath before shouting- "WHITE, GRAY, GRAY!" Immediately after shouting the colors, Tsuna jumped up out of his mother's lap and began yelling "I win I win I win!" over and over again.

Nana's eyes darted from her shouting son to the 3 blocks and back and forth again. "W-Wait Tsu-kun! Please, can you say those colors again? In that same order?"

Tsuna stopped jumping around and calmly walked over to the blocks. "White...gray...gray?" Tsuna's eyes began to get teary as he cried out "D-Did Tsu-kun get it wrong? D-Did Tsu-kun lose?" The boy began bawling.

Nana hopped out and cradled the boy in her arms, shushing his cries. "No, no, you didn't lose at all. You won! You really won!"

Tsuna's cries slowed to a sad sniffle. "I-I did?"

"Yes," Nana kissed Tsuna's forehead before reaching behind her and grabbing the black block that Tsuna saw as gray. "This color, you must remember what I'm saying right now Tsunayoshi," Now Nana really had Tsuna's attention. She only called him by his full given name when she was serious. "The color of this block is called "Black." I know it looks just like the color gray and in your case, a lot of things will. But someone who is destined to be _very_ important to you will have eyes that are, well at first, this color." Nana smiled, happy that she could so properly yet simply explain how soulmates worked to her young boy.

Tsuna stared long and hard at the block in his mother's hand before something clicked in his head. He titled his head a little bit to the side before giving his mother a goofy, lopsided grin. "Okay, I got it."

* * *

In hindsight I probably should have placed that short before the story- but whatever! I hope you enjoyed! 3


	2. R27 & 8059

Hello! The following stories are simply unconnected drabbles unless stated otherwise...

* * *

 **Drabble #1**

"At least the view is pretty." Reborn said nonchalantly while staring out of the windows provided.

"T-T-That's not h-helping." Tsuna stuttered out. His face was buried into Reborn's chest and thus his voice was muffled as well.

"Hm? What did you say?" Reborn tried to adjust Tsuna so that he could see his face but when he failed, just sighed.

"We're not even at the top of the Ferris Wheel yet. Be prepared to go even higher than we are now." Reborn teased, but gripped Tsuna a bit tighter.

"Uuugh..you meanie. How did you convince me to get on this stupid- HIEE!" Tsuna jolted as the ride began moving upwards, continuing its cycle. Tsuna whined more and hugged Reborn even tighter, who started to struggle against his grip.

"Tsuna if you keep holding me that tightly, in a minute, you won't have a soulmate. Besides, if you're so scared about the cart toppling over, you should be on the other side. As it is, our weight combined will make the cart fli-"

Tsuna dashed to the other side and looked victoriously at his boyfriend.

"Be thankful Reborn, I've saved you from a terrible death." The boy grinned but it then fell. "Only now I'm cold."

"Told you to bring a jacket."

"Be quiet!"

* * *

 **Drabble #2**

"Hayato…"

A figure underneath bed sheets shuffled around for a moment before stilling again.

"Hayatooo…" The voice called out again, this time louder. "Wake up~."

The hidden figure, known as Hayato Gokudera, groaned and mumbled something that the voice couldn't understand.

"You're gonna be late to your class."

The voice managed to make out the sleepy words of: "She cancelled for today…."

"Oh ok then," The end of the bed creaked as the extra weight of Yamamoto was added to it. "I'll join you in that case."

Yamamoto snuggled close behind Gokudera and wrapped his arms around the silver head's chest. Yamamoto buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, feeling it get warmer and assumed that Gokudera was blushing now.

A few minutes of bliss passed. The dorm room went silent, and Gokudera was just nodding back off to sleep when he remembered something.

"…"

"Takeshi you idiot! I know YOUR classes aren't canceled!"

"Aha..I'll just be a little late?"

" _Leave now_."

Yamamoto turned Gokudera's head so that he was facing him, and gave him a kiss on his lips, then both cheeks, and finally his forehead.

"Y-you-!"

"Goodbye!" And Takeshi fled the scene of the crime.

* * *

 **Drabble #3**

(A/N: This is connected to Drabble #1)

It was early Sunday morning, and Tsuna and Reborn had just caught the early train back to their campus. They'd been visiting a popular amusement park far from campus and accidentally missed their ride back. 'Accidentally' meaning that Tsuna _absolutely_ needed to get something to eat before they left. In the end, the boy didn't even get to eat because the park closed before they could reach the front of the line.

Thus, Reborn and Tsuna went from diner to diner, at first to eat, but after that it was just loitering. They'd started eating at the first one but they were kicked out after 3 hours of not buying anything else.

Now, the two had caught the next train back. Which was at 4:25am. After being out all Saturday afternoon, evening, and night. Without having a comfortable seat or bed. Delightful.

"Sorry." Tsuna mumbled towards the ground, but speaking to Reborn. He sat hunched over, with his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands.

Reborn sat almost straight up, but with his head leaning against the window, and his eyes looking at the ceiling of the train.

"You honestly think that I blame you for this?"

"You don't?"

"No, I do."

"Oh." Tsuna pouted a bit. He wondered if Reborn was mad at him. Maybe disappointed?

"But it's fine. I'm not particularly mad. A bit peeved, yes, but unless you had a master plan to make us miss our train, it's fine." Reborn calmly answered.

"Oh. Ok." Tsuna responded, feeling a bit reassured but not completely.

Reborn didn't say anything else, but instead grabbed one of Tsuna's hands and held it all the way back.

* * *

 **Drabble #4**

Tsuna was in a troubling predicament. There was a certain not-so-light man with his head laying in Tsuna's lap.

And he had to use the bathroom.

"Ugghh…" Tsuna groaned a bit. This was the first time he'd even seen Reborn sleep and his stupid bladder had to ruin it!

He looked down at Reborn's face and blushed a little.

 _Why does he have to look hot even in his sleep? What an evil guy…_

Tsuna stared at Reborn's closed eyes, which every so often moved as if he was looking around in his sleep. Then to his nose, watching his nostrils flare as Reborn silently inhaled and exhaled. His mouth was relaxed with no muscles in use and Tsuna studied the hairs that were growing back above his lip. Reborn wasn't fond of how he looked with a mustache so he usually shaved.

Tsuna was temporarily distracted from his problem at hand, and continued observing the man on his lap.

He, for once, wasn't wearing his signature fedora, thus freeing his spiky black hair. Tsuna ran one hand gently through it, familiarizing its soft and sleekness to a black cat. It wasn't very oily, Tsuna noticed as it didn't leave any moisture on his hand, but it wasn't dry either. Tsuna paused to wonder about that. He'd never seen Reborn drink water often, just coffee. Yet his hair and nails were growing pretty healthily.

 _I guess he's just hydrated. Hmm, hydrated. Hydration…hydration…you become hydrated and receive hydration….from…_

 _Oh, fuck._

Tsuna's eyes took one more pitiful glance and Reborn's sleeping face, and heavily sighed internally.

 _He's lucky he's cute._

(FYI Reborn is not at all asleep and is instead enjoying Tsuna's inner turmoil)

* * *

 **Drabble #5**

"That was the best part!" Tsuna laughed, holding his stomach as he remembered a funny part of the comedy movie they'd just seen.

Even Reborn couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he remembered the scene.

"A-And then she-!" Tsuna tried to finish his sentence but erupted into more laughter.

Reborn was walking Tsuna back to his dorm building,planning to thengo back to his own. The two were about half a block away. It was lucky that the theater was more or less on campus, otherwise it would've been too long to walk and neither felt like spending money on transportation.

It was roughly 9:45pm, and Reborn and Tsuna had classes the next day, causing them to choose the earliest available showing (which was still rather late). The soulmates walked hand in hand, shoulder to just-below-the-shoulder.

"Tsuna," Reborn called to him. "We're here."

"Huh?" Tsuna lifted his head up, looked around, and noticed that they were in fact at the front of his dorm building. "Oh. Well…goodbye?"

"…Goodbye." Reborn replied.

"..."

Both of them had already said their farewells, but neither moved from their places. Instead, black eyes met brown eyes and held each other still.

"Reborn.." Tsuna mumbled, not really sure why he was calling him, he just did.

"Yes?" Reborn came closer to Tsuna until Tsuna's back was against the building's door.

"Um, well, I-" Tuna cut himself off and became even more entranced in the eyes of the man before him. In the dark, endless, pools he could see himself and his star struck expression.

Reborn smirked. He had him.

Reborn took one of his hands, slowly, and gently lifted it to Tsuna's chin. Tsuna, having now understood what was going on, and began to blush red as time went by.

At first only Reborn was leaning forward towards the other, but then Tsuna began to move as well.

Their lips were inches apart and both hearts were beating too fast for their health and then-

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as the wasp whizzed past his ear, causing him to flail and- evidently- smack Reborn instead.

"…"

"…"

"If anyone asks you if you've ever ruined a mood- feel free to say you have. Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." Reborn said dully, then pecked Tsuna on the cheek and left.

The night out ended with a high pitched screech of: "STUPID NATURE!"

* * *

Well, that just about wraps up this series, eh? I just felt that a few cute stories were owed here...Thanks for reading!


	3. Takeshi and Hayato

Hello! A super long time ago Thalassa Bara asked me to write about how Takeshi and Hayato met and one day...I decided to do it! This chapter ended up being wayyy longer and wayyy more complex than the first 2 chapters combined

I really like it and I hope you all do as well! (✿´‿`)

*Just as a caution, I made Yamamoto and Gokudera's back stories very non-canon.*

* * *

 _For Thalassa Bara_

* * *

"Haya-chan..."

Hayato heard a wispy, distant voice call his childhood nickname. It was a name that only his family had referredto him as. He stirred a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake.

The voice chuckled a little at the boy's child-like reaction to being woken up yet didn't stop.

"Hayato...come now..." The mysterious voice tried again, more earnestly this time. In his sleep, Gokudera imagined his eyes being open and seeing his late mother stare at him lovingly.

"M-mom?" He called to her, not believing what he was seeing.

She smiled gently, and though her mouth didn't move, he once again heard the voice call his name, becoming more and more formal.

"Hayato...Gokudera-san..."

"..."

"Hayato Gokudera!"

Gokudera jumped up quickly, the sudden shout bringing him out of his sleep. The beautiful face of his mother and the sound of her blissful voice vanished instantly as reality became potent. Hayato took a second to assess his surroundings, deducing that he was at the campus cafe "The Roasted Bean." Glancing at the wall 2 or 3 booths ahead of him and looking at the clock on it, it was nearly 3:30 pm. Despite the fact that he was sure he'd only stepped in for a cup of coffee before his 2:15 pm class, there he was, waking up to a nearly empty cup of Chamomile tea. Looking then to his left, he saw a very angry looking Haru Miura, clutching her waitress platter across her chest tightly.

"Go-ku-der-a!" She yelled at him loudly, putting emphasis on each syllable of his name. "Would you mind getting the _hell_ up so I can seat a non-loitering, non-class skipping, non-having a tab at a freaking cafe costumer here?!"

"Actually Haru, I _would_ mind. But I wouldn't mind if shut that big ol' yap of yours up! Despite his words, Gokudera rose from the booth and sauntered towards the door, whilst purposely leaving behind his trash.

"Hey-desu! Don't leave your mess, come clean this up!" Haru shouted at the silver-headed boy, but saw it was futile as he began to take out his phone and put in earphones. It wasn't a lot, just a half full cup and a crumbled receipt but it was the principle that mattered.

The customer that had been awaiting his seat watched the whole scene with interest. The one apparently known as Gokudera was approaching him, or rather, the door. He saw Gokudera scrolling through what he assumed was his music, looking for a song to listen to. When he came into an arm's length, the customer outstretched his hand onto Hayato's chest, stopping his progression forward.

"That waitress was asking you to clean up after yourself. Didn't you hear her?" The customer asked innocently, still holding his hand on the other's chest.

The boy stopped scrolling on his phone, seeming peeved, but not acknowledging the hand.

"Oh I did, but I don't speak whiny bitch so I didn't quite understand." And with that Gokudera pushed past his obstacle and stalked out of the door, with loud classical music being heard blasting from his earphones.

As he exited, a door chime echoed throughout the store and the cafe's standard peace swiftly returned.

The customer, known as Yamamoto Takeshi, scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Touchy..."

* * *

"Hmph! The nerve of that man-desu!" Haru complained, having now seated Takeshi and cleared off the booth. "I'm sorry about that sir, what will you be having today?"

"It's alright." Yamamoto smiled gently. "And sir is way too formal, just Takeshi is fine." He smiled kindly again, and looked so open and happy that for a moment Haru envied his soulmate.

"Well you can call me Haru in that case, Takeshi-kun." Haru replied happily, always glad to make a new friend. "Now, what would you like to order?"

* * *

Gokudera walked to his dorm, growing bored of the song that was playing and thus paused it. He sighed as he removed his earphones and shoved them into his pocket, even though he knew they'd be tangled later. Continuing to walk, he reached into his other pocket for a piece of nicotine gum, but only found crumbs inside.

"Tsk, this really isn't my day." He said tiredly, as he realized that he'd already used up all of his "nicotine gum money" for the month. He considered stopping by the convenience store...just one pack couldn't interrupt his attempt to quit too badly...could it?

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he continued forth on his way home.

* * *

"Eh?! You're friends with Tsuna-san too-desu?!" Haru asked Takeshi, her voice riddled with surprise.

"Yep, we've known each other for a long time." He smiled at the thought of his dear friend.

"Why haven't I ever heard of you Takeshi-kun?" She tilted her head to the side and put her finger on her lips, thinking back to see if Tsuna _had_ at some point mentioned him to her.

"Well, we met in junior-high and became close friends. We were still friends by the first year of high school but the summer after that year, my dad's job, as a sushi chef, took us to Tokyo due to some circumstances. I attended the rest of high school there, but Tsuna and I luckily remained in contact. Now we're reunited at Namimori University!" Yamamoto recalled the memory with a fond expression.

He and Tsuna had been practically best friends for quite a while now. They'd actually made plans to meet up this week and grab lunch or some other meal.

"Oh? Reunited-desu? Is it possible you're crushing on our little tuna?" Haru asked, using her elbow to nudge Takeshi who scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Eh?! No, not in that way Haru-san!" Yamamoto raised his hands in his defense.

"Haru!" The waitress yelled in protest of the honorifics.

"Haru-chan?"

"Haru!" She pouted a bit and her cheeks became red from frustration.

"Maa, maa Ha-chan...calm down..." Takeshi laughed at their banter and took a bite of the doughnut he ordered.

Haru sighed, "Well at least that's cute-desu."

Finishing a sip of his drink, Takeshi said "Speaking of cute..." He blushed a bit as he seemed to recall previous events. "Who exactly was that silver-headed guy from earlier?"

"Ah," Haru's expression, though she held a smile, became suddenly ominous as if a dark aura was surrounding her. "Are you referring to the silver-headed demon child who terrorizes me constantly down to the fiber of my very being?"

"Eh? Ah, well, yes and no...I believe you called him Gokudera right? He's kind of cute in a way..." Takeshi managed to fight through his surprise of how much Haru apparently disliked the other boy.

"Hahi?! You're strange Takeshi-kun, hmph! I've never heard of any _sane_ person calling Gokudera "cute-desu!" Haru firmly stated, crossing her arms in judgement.

"I think he is, especially how he tries to act all rough and tough like before. That was so cute! It was like a little kid being rebellious against his mom." Yamamoto laughed at the memory of Haru yelling for Gokudera to clean up after himself.

"Not at all-desu! Sheesh, it's not like Haru made him move here..." Haru mumbled a bit, but just loud enough for Takeshi to catch it.

"Oh? He's a transfer student?" Takeshi inquired, ignoring the use of third person.

"Er- well to the country, yes, more like. He moved here from Italy."

"By himself?"

Haru shook her head, indicating a lack of knowledge on the matter. "I've heard rumors about an older sister who's already out of college, but there hasn't been any kind of confirmation-desu. I _do_ know that he prefers to be here than in Italy."

"Hmm, but I didn't hear any kind of accent when he was speaking before...?" Takeshi assumed he would've noted that if he'd noticed it.

"He covers it up, partially because he wants to blend in however it's mainly because he doesn't want people to ask about his background." Haru said matter-of-factly.

"Can I ask how you know all this?" Takeshi asked, slowly taking in the information.

"Because I'm Haru- the supersleuth!" Haru made a peace sign with her right hand and put it so her right eye could be seen through it. "For example from this conversation alone- I know that you are Takeshi! From Tokyo recently due to your father's sushi chef job, and from Namimori much earlier." Haru seemed to proud of the information she'd acquired, but it went unnoticed by Yamamoto, who was still thinking about Gokudera.

"Hmm, what's his full name?" Yamamoto was getting more and more interested by the minute.

"Eh? Oh you're still on him." Haru sighed and could see that he was hooked. "His name is Gokudera Hayato, from Italy."

"That's a nice name..." Yamamoto seemed to start spacing out with blush appearing on his cheeks. "It'd be even nicer if he couldn't see brown..."

"Actually he can't-desu, but it's irrelevant if you can see green." Haru commented.

"He can't?!" Yamamoto shouted in a surprised voice, unusual for his typically calm demeanor. "I-I _can't_ see green!" He yelled again, this time gaining the whispers and stares of other customers and even another worker.

"Haru, you've been over there for quite a while. I don't want to have to start deducting pay from you because of that monkey, er, customer."

"Hahi! Ok Manager Hana-san, I-I'll be done in just a minute-desu!" Haru confirmed with her manager, Hana.

Turning back to Yamamoto with a sigh. "Well, what are you going to do Takeshi-kun?" She asked the still flustered boy.

"I think I want to try and meet up with him, or at least get to know him better." He responded, a little unsure.

"Ok...ah!" Haru came to a realization. She pointed behind her with her thumb. "Hana-san's boyfriend has a class with him! I might be able to get his phone number through her. How about that Takeshi-kun?" Haru smiled heartedly.

"Yeah," Yamamoto smiled sincerely back. "I'd like that."

* * *

Finally arriving at his dorm, Gokudera sneezed.

"Hmph, who the hell is talking about me..." He mumbled to himself, as he put in the code to enter the dorm building, muttering about "I'll make them pay for that..." as he made his way to the stairs instead of the elevator. Living only on the second floor, he saw it as a waste of electricity and enjoyed the slight exercise.

Approaching his single room's door, Gokudera grimaced as he recognized familiar footsteps headed towards him.

"Octopus Head! It was **extremely** uncool of you to skip class today!"

Hayato began to unlock his door faster, not wanting to talk or even think about how he'd accidentally skipped, since that would lead him to thinking about the whole cafe scene.

Entering immediately and closing the door behind him, Gokudera's door was met with a storm of knocking and shouting from the ever extreme Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Open up right now!" He yelled, not backing off even when other dorm members came out of their rooms to voice their complaints. "You all shut up! I'm helping my underclassmen out!"

" _You_ are the one who needs to shut up, Turf-top." Ryohei stopped his pursuit as he heard what Gokudera said through the door.

"What'd you call me?! Come out here and face me like a man! Right now Octopus Head!" He began knocking loudly once more. Luckily, it seemed that Gokudera's dorm mates had grown tired of all this ruckus, having bought single rooms solely for peace and quiet. Hayato heard Ryohei's shouts of "Hey! Don't throw stuff at your senpai!" and "Respect your elders!"

"Tsk! I'll be back 'Dera! Make sure you come to class next time! That'd be **extremely** good for your grades!" And with that the footsteps of the loud man faded just as suddenly as they'd come.

Gokudera finally moved from against his closed door and stumbled to his bed with an annoyed huff. Collapsing on it, he reached over into his end table's drawer and was happy to find one more package of his gum. Maybe the world didn't hate him _that_ much.

Putting a piece into his mouth, Hayato laid back and took what felt like his first breath of relaxation today. He regretted not turning on the lights, as he knew he had work to get done but at this point sleep was calling his name in the most loving of voices.

He heard softer footsteps, belonging to the other dorm residents, retreating to their respective rooms and thus everything fell to a blissful silence. Gokudera could count the sounds heard within the room on one hand- his soft smacking of gum, birds chirping outside the window above his bed and people passing every now and then, engaged in small conversations.

Silence and peace of mind washed over Hayato and he couldn't stop his wandering mind.

 _Dammit...that asshole from the cafe..._

Gokudera had seen out of his peripheral that the ballsy customer who blocked his exit had eyes that were the color he couldn't see.

A pastel pink blush began in his cheeks and moved to cover his ears and a bit of his nose.

 _That fucking jerk...who does he think he is...touching me all of sudden like that..._

Hayato had been laying on his back, but then opted to turn onto his side and scrunch into a ball, attempting to escape his own thoughts.

 _He looked like an idiot...but he was kinda cute too..._

* * *

Hayato had a dream just like before. It was, of course, about his mother again, but this time it was a memory. A memory from back when he hadn't known who she really was. She'd train and then ask him to play the piano for her, and without any resistance he'd instantly begin playing for hours upon hours. They'd sit at his family's mansion's piano room for most of her visits. Alas, they were only that, "visits." She always had to go.

The scene changed to another memory- the maid's quarters. A young Gokudera crept towards the main house, a sort of lobby connected to two-story cabins that fit two people, three people max. One of the new maids, Arietta, had promised to play with him and she was running late. He surpassed the lobby and traveled along the walkway to her house, expecting her to be there. When he arrived the door was propped open, so he entered. Arrietta was cooking something in the kitchen, likely for herself as anything for their masters was cooked within the mansion kitchen.

"Kiara! The food's done!" She yelled loudly, and Gokudera hid in a nearby closet, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Gokudera noticed that Arietta wasn't wearing her usual black and white maid's outfit. She instead had on slouchy sweatpants and a baggy shirt. He almost gaped, having never seen a maid so informal.

Suddenly a voice shouted from the upstairs. "'kay! I'm coming!" And just like that, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and another one of the maids appeared, wearing a similarly casual outfit. "Thanks, I was starving _and_ tired- that's a pretty annoying combo.

 _"_ No problem...but are you sure that young master Hayato won't mind me skipping our play date?" Arietta asked with concern evident in her voice.

" _Puh-please,_ we all do it once in a while. That's another thing you'll learn under my guidance, newbie. Sometimes we maids have to give ourselves breaks, otherwise they'll work you to death." And with that Kiara began to dig in to the pasta Arietta had made, and made her way to the couch.

Gokudera was shocked to say the least. He had to cover his mouth to muffle the loud gasp of surprise he let out.

"Is that so..." Arietta mumbled as she followed her "friend" to the couch, their backs now facing the closet that Gokudera was peeking out of. "But won't his parents be upset?"

"Hmph! I see you haven't heard." Kiara ate some more of her food and switched on the television.

"Heard? Heard what?"

Kiara looked around a little bit before saying- "It's kind of a taboo topic but...the Mrs. isn't Hayato's biological mother. His biological mother was his piano tutor who passed away last year. She and the master had been having an affair. Hayato never knew and he still doesn't."

"What?!" Arietta's face showed nothing but pure shock. "S-so then he and Lady Bianchi are-?"

"Half siblings, same father different mothers. Lady B's bio-mother found out too." Kiara said with a very indifferent face. "But their marriage wasn't of love anyways so she just demanded millions of euros for "emotional compensation."

"How terrible...a child born of lies and secrets..." Arietta muttered, but Gokudera caught it.

Suddenly the television cut off and came back on as loud static. Neither of the two watching seemed alarmed. In fact they continued their conversation, with their voices becoming high pitched and hoarse.

Speaking in sync with one another, they said- "Yes, yes, so very terrible. I wonder if a child like that-"

The women's heads, with their bodies still facing the television, snapped and completely turned around to look at the young Gokudera directly in the eyes, through the barely even ajar door.

Well, they _would_ have been looking, but where their eyes should've been were instead empty black sockets the size of a golf ball and their skin had become a fiery red that was eating away at some parts of their faces.

"-even deserves love...?" And with their profound inquiry, they pounced over the couch on all fours and flung open the closet's door, heads still turned about. The one who _used_ to be Arietta grabbed him by his collar and opened her mouth wide enough to eat a watermelon whole.

The other one, Kiara, came close and whispered in his ear- " _Grazie per il pasto*, Hayato."_

And the darkness consumed him.

* * *

 _*Thank you for the meal_

* * *

Gokudera's eyes shot open and his upper body sprung up quickly. His forehead was sweating profusely and he could feel a headache coming on, along with his throat drying up. He wanted to stand up but his legs were shaky and it was too dark to see properly. The sun had set, a long time ago he assumed, and now there weren't any sounds in the room but his heavy breathing.

He staggered to his feet, grabbing his phone to use it for light as he attempted to make his way to the light switch. Once he'd found and flipped it on, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He drank it slowly, a bit dazed.

After he'd had his fill, he thought back to his nightmare.

 _I guess that did happen today all those years ago..._

Hayato set the water on the counter and was about to opt to take a shower and then get some work done, but noticed that he had 2 messages on his phone from his classmate, Lawn-Head. It was currently 2:34 am, but one was from 9:12 pm and said: ' _Hey Octopus Head! It's **extremely** okay for me to give your number to Hana's friend right?! It could help you find your soulmate!'_

And the other from 9:14 pm:

 _'I gave it to her! Make sure you **extremely** let me know if you guys hit it off!'_

"What the hell Ryohei?!" Gokudera thought aloud. "I don't fucking _want_ to find them!" He whispered in a hissing tone. He hadn't even waited ten minutes before he decided to do whatever he wanted! Gokudera threw his phone onto the bed, just barely making it and entered the bathroom to take a semi-relaxing shower before getting some work done.

* * *

Yamamoto was still awake, getting a head start on some assignments due later that month. He stopped writing for a moment and stretched, his wrists tired from so much work. Yamamoto glanced at his phone, sitting on the desk. Now that he was in a mood for rational thinking, he thought he might've been a bit too rash and ambitious before. It was just...when he spoke to Gokudera that one time...he hadn't ever felt like that. So he thought there might have been a chance for something to happen between the two. Of course, it never hurts to try, but Takeshi _really_ didn't want to be wrong this time. He thought he could feel a connection of some sort.

Takeshi opted to unlock his phone and open contacts, only to just stare at the newest entry under the letter " _G_."

 _'Gokudera Hayato'_

It was safe to assume that Gokudera was asleep, Yamamoto concluded, so he'd just tell Gokudera who he was and then he'd wake up to the text. Eagerness got the better of him and he'd typed and sent the message before he even knew it.

 **T** _\- Good morning Gokudera-san! This is Yamamoto Takeshi...I got your number from your friend's girlfriend's friend* :) Nice to meet you_

It was a bit wordy but it would do, Takeshi decided. The reply came faster than he'd expected, since he'd thought he was asleep.

 **H** \- _who the fuck txt some1 this ealyr and i dont even know u fuck u asshole leave me alone_

"Ah..wait w-what?!" Takeshi exclaimed. He was surprised, but he also wanted to laugh. He was such a stereotypical "bad-boy."

 **T** \- _Please forgive my invasion of privacy Haya-chan! :0 (Can I call you that?) I just wanted to get to know you more, you see... we HAVE met before ;)_

 **T** \- _Also *early_

The next reply took a few minutes, and Takeshi was left to wonder if he even was going to respond. But he did:

 **H** \- _like i said- FUCK YOU...i dont care where i know u from and thats only if ur telling the truth about that becuz:_

 **H** \- _1)i dont even HAVE any friends_

 **H** \- _2) no u can NOT EVER call me that or ill kill you_

 **H** \- _3) ur blocked_

At first, Takeshi didn't believe that he'd been blocked. He tried to send another text but he received a text from his service provider that said _'_ _We're sorry but the number +12 3-4567-8910_ ** _, is currently unavailable.'_

 _Damn it, Takeshi! Look what you did!_ Yamamoto thought to himself. He'd scared him off! He accidentally put himself in a bad mood, and decided to call it a night and went to bed.

* * *

*Takeshi recieved Hayatos number from Haru, who got it from Hana, who got it from Ryohei **The way Japanese phone numbers are written

* * *

"Morning Yamamoto! I trust everything went **extremely** well last night?" Ryohei greeted Yamamoto the next morning, his classmate in the first class of both their days. They were both a little early to the small class so they had a bit of time to chat.

"Maa, well something like that..." He saw Ryohei's confused face and agreed to explain. "He blocked me in the end, I think I might've been too aggressive in my approach-!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Ryohei began to laugh so hard that he had to wipe a tear away.

Yamamoto pouted. "Senpai, it's not that funny. Actually not at all."

"Sorry, sorry I just think 'Dera is so funny at times. Don't worry Yamamoto! He didn't block you." Ryohei grinned at his declaration.

"E-eh? But I tried to send a message and it wouldn't go through..?"

"Ah, that Octopus head, he's not much of a techy, believe it or not. He doesn't know how to block so he just turns off his phone." Ryohei pointed at himself and his huge smile. "Dontcha think he would've blocked me by now!" Then he burst back into his boisterous laughter.

"Haha, man that's **extremely** funny!" He yelled, earning a few shushes from other students who had entered the room already. "Yeah it should be back on by now, so feel free to text him. But-" Ryohei's eyes narrowed and his voice became unexpectedly low. "If he doesn't want you then that's that. Not everybody wants to find their soulmate right now." His composure then flipped back to it's typical carefree manner. "Now! To catch some **extreme** 'Zs' before teach gets here!"

"Too late Sasagawa." A pen flew and hit Ryohei directly on his forehead.

"Ah! That was mean Lal-Mirch-sensei!"

"Well you should've..."

Yamamoto blocked out the casual teacher and student banter to think about what he was going to say to Gokudera next. He should probably apologize for last night.

 **T** \- _I'd like to apologize for yesterday...I think we got off on the wrong foot because of me_

 _... (The '...' represent 2-3 minutes passing)_

 **H** \- _shut up im recording a lecture_

 _..._

 **T** \- _Hey I'm in class too :) What class do you have right now?_

 _..._

 **H** _\- the class i record lectures in now stop textin me ur messin up the audio_

...

Takeshi remembered what Ryohei said about being too persistent so he decided to leave it at this...for now.

 **T** \- _Ok, let's talk after your class then?_

...

 **H** \- _whatever_

...

 **T** \- _Promise :D_

...

 **H** \- _no_

...

 **T** \- _Well, here comes the spam in 5_

 **T** \- _4_

 **T** \- _3_

 **H** \- _FINE dammit i promise_

Yep he'd leave it at that. Satisfied, Yamamoto tuned back into class and began taking notes.

* * *

 **H** \- _hey_

 **T** \- _Hello! Thanks for keeping your promise! Ya know you never told me what I could call you :)_

...

 **H** - _i follow my word even though you reply too fast, and i know. thats becuz i didnt want to talk to you_

 **T** \- _Didn't? So you do now?! ;D_

...

 **H** \- _we both know i didnt say that nor mean that_

...

 **T** \- _So Hayato-chan it is!_

...

 **H** \- _no god no_

 _\- and whyd ur reply take longer than usual_

 _..._

 **T** \- _Sorry!_ OTL _I'm in a class that's pretty important so my responses might take a little longer than usual (Although I'm glad you were paying attention to me Hayato-chan :3)._

 **H** \- _idiot pay attention to your class we'll talk later_

 **T** \- _Nope, we made a promise :)_

* * *

Gokudera sighed out loud at his "text buddy's" idiocy. Whoever this guy was, he must be on the verge of dropping out if he was _this_ carefree.

 **H** \- _what if i stop replying?_

...

 **T** \- _Then I'll have to spam you, in which I'll then give you all my attention instead of some ;) Which wouldn't be so bad since you're so cute..._

 _What the fuck?!_ Gokudera screamed in his mind. This guy has some big balls to try to flirt with someone he's never even seen or actually talked to before. Especially to call him "cute"of all things.

 **H** \- _ugh fine i "promise" to talk after your class, im done for today anyways_

...

 **T** \- _Hmm...I don't know Hayato-chan...those quotations are a little off putting_

 **G** \- :|

 **G** \- _i promise to talk to you wheen your class is over_

 **T** \- _That's great! I'm looking forward to it! xoxo_

 _Man this guy has problems!_ Gokudera just stared at the 'xoxo' and decided to believe that it was a fumble as he attempted to press send.

 _I should probably save his number since we'll be talking more._ Gokudera thought to just make it his first name, but wondered if that made them seem too close. _Takeshi Yamamoto it is._ The contact was added to the already short list of names.

 _Maybe I should put an emoji...no that's stupid...but I guess it won't hurt to look at what they have that might match him...something idiotic will do._ With that, Gokudera began to scan through all the emojis his phone provided. He decided to go with the weird moon with a face. It was creepy, just like how the idiot often came across to him. He chuckled a little about this, feeling sort of giddy about being able to have the boy's name however he wanted it.

He was currently sitting at the desk provided with the dorm room. The cheap wood creaked underneath his weight as he adjusted to stretch his back from the equally cheap chair.

"Hmm...what should I do until Takesh-."

"..."

 _What the FUCK self?! Please tell me that you weren't about to imply that you were waiting for that guy?! And calling him by his first name!_

"Ugh...self, please get a hold on my life." Gokudera whispered to himself amid his confusion. Speaking of confusion, he realized he hadn't thought about what happened in the cafe for a while. Maybe he was _finally_ getting over it. Though he still couldn't forget the cute guy he'd seen there, often imagining him in his dreams or thinking that he'd passed by him while out. Hayato decided to hone his piano skills on the piano in the dorm's lobby, it always seemed to calm him down when all else failed.

Per usual, he went down the stairs instead of the elevator and was glad to see that the lobby was empty. A lot of classes were still in session after all. Gokudera approached the instrument, and began to just prepare his fingers, simply pressing keys without aiming for a melody. The pianist then proceeded to play a tune that his tutor, and therefore, mother had taught him. It was by another Italian pianist, Ludovico Einaudi, and was played in remembrance of the death of someone great or a loved one.

Gokudera smiled bitterly at the irony of his mother teaching him the song. He cut the song short, not feeling so into in it anymore. He opted to talk a walk, maybe spend a little more money for the month on some nic gum. His life had suddenly gotten stressful and it was getting harder and harder to stay away.

About an hour into his stroll, he recieved a text from the local idiot.

 **T** \- _I'm back Hayato-chan! Did you miss me? :3_

 **H** \- _no not at all and stop callin me that_

 **T** \- _But it's so cute so it suits you_

...

 **H** \- _... whatever_

 **T** - _I'm glad you told me to focus in class, it turned out we were learning a new lesson today! Thanks for looking out for me Haya-chan~_ :3

 **H** \- _do NOT call me 'Haya-chan'_

 **T** \- _Oh I'm sorry :0 Is that only what your close friends call you?_

 _..._

 **H** - _i don't have any friends i already told you that jeez keep up_

 **T** \- _I remember that! I just didn't believe it, you seem like such an interesting person..._

 **H** \- _well ur the first to think so_

 **T** \- _I'm sure I'm just the first you haven't rejected_ _immediately ;)_

 _..._

 **H** \- _no ur the first_

 **H** \- _trust me_

 **T** \- _Aw am I special? :)_

 **G** \- _yeah eSPECIALly stupid_ :|

 **T** \- _..._

 **T** - _maybe you should leave the jokes to me Hayato-chan..._

 **H** \- _SHUT THE FUCK UP_

* * *

From then on, the two texted one another regularly, exchanging how their days went and sometimes even new things they learned in class. They grew close, to the point that they could even talk about personal things that few others knew about them. Such as Hayato's past with his mother and the maids' "private" conversation which had contributed to his issue with soulmates and his attempts to quit smoking. Yamamoto also learned that Hayato moved to Japan in order to get away from his old life, but it evidently followed him here emotionally. Apparently he _did_ in fact have an older sister who was in and out of Japan and Italy constantly so that she could check on her little brother. She'd never liked that he'd moved here by himself as soon as he graduated high school.

Hayato found out that despite his outward manner, everything wasn't all sunshine and rainbows in Takeshi's life. His mother had died when he was at a young age, and his father became downcast and too ambitious to find another love. The woman he _did_ find robbed him of his heart...and all his other possessions. They racked up debt and eventually had to sell the house. Both of the Yamamoto's kicked the woman out but small town Namimori eventually couldn't supply the fast money they needed. Moving to Tokyo was beneficial, as they _just_ managed to afford a place in an office district. The daily lunch rush, early morning/late night stragglers, and tourist who wanted authentic Japanese sushi brought in substantial income. Takeshi ended up having to spend most of his high school years in Tokyo, but wanted to attend Namimori University and then he'd return to help his father with the debt. His father insisted he aimed for baseball, which is where his heart was, but Takeshi was still upset with himself for not catching onto the woman's game before it was too late.

Hayato and Takeshi developed into near best friends, sometimes purchasing drinks from cafes for the other to go and pick up later, but Gokudera still had never seen nor even heard the other boy. Yamamoto claimed that he'd once seen Gokudera, and that Gokudera had seen him, but the timing wasn't good enough for an introduction. Takeshi wasn't even sure how long he'd keep things that way, but he was liking Gokudera more and more everyday and knew that one day- it was all going to boil over. And it did.

* * *

 _A little over 2 months later..._

* * *

 **T** \- _Hey Hayato...do you like anyone?_

 _..._

 **H** \- :| _go ahead and take a wild guess, im sure you'll be right_

 **T** \- _Hahaha! Yeah I thought so, you don't seem like the type to go around crushin' on people..._

 **H** \- _well there was this one guy i saw a long time ago at a cafe but it was under some weird circumstances_

* * *

Takeshi gulped loudly. He was sitting alone in his dorm room, his roommate Lambo most likely out at a party. It was only 5:23 pm, but he never failed to stay out all night long.

 _It's possible...but also pretty impossible..._

 **T** - _Hahaha! Is that so?_

...

 **H** \- _yup_

 **T** \- _Hahaha! Oh!_

 **H** \- _stop being weird and just ask what you wanna ask_

 **T** \- _Sorry_ :( _You do know me best after all!_

 **H** \- _that i do_ ;0 _now what is it_

 **T** \- _What were the circumstances that you met that guy under?_

* * *

 _If it's possible then..._

* * *

...

 **H** \- _er...well i was apparently holding up his seat at the cafe and i made a super unnecessarily big scene about the whole thing_

 **H** \- _looking back it was super petty_ :/

...

 **T** \- _Do you remember the name of the place?_

* * *

 _If it's possible then..._

* * *

 **H** \- _geez Takeshi all in my business much_

 **T** - _Oh sorry_

 **H** \- _lol im jk_

 **H** \- _wow you seem so sad in that 1 text- it was called the roasted bean_

Takeshi's heart had never slowed down as much as it did then and he was sure he was going to die right in that moment. But his brain decided that this would be the absolutely worse time for that- and his heartbeat increased rapidly.

 **T** \- _Ya know Hayato? I just decided that I wanted to meet you in person._ :)

 **T** \- _As in- right now._

...

 **H** \- _wtf why now?_

 **T** \- _Because I'm in love with you._

 **T** \- _And I know it might seem silly to you, to fall in love over text messages from a stolen number and a brief chance meeting but it happened to me. I want to meet you at the benches in the garden across from The Roasted Bean. I'll wait there until midnight if I have to, maybe longer. Whatever it takes to see you tonight, I'm willing. You can't change my mind unless you tell me that you hate me or have never nor wanted to even consider being romantically involved with me. If that's the case then, if you'd allow it, I'd like to remain friends with you. See you soon (maybe?)._

* * *

 _What The Fuck What The Fuck What The Fuck?!_

Gokudera's mind was racing. He hadn't ever expected something like this to happen so out of the blue! How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?!

 **H** \- _thats not a good joke_

Gokudera tried to send that message but it wouldn't go through and he was led to believe that Takeshi had turned his phone off. Sighing, he figured he had only one option if he wanted to talk to him.

* * *

Takeshi sat anxiously awaiting his friend. It had been nearly half an hour since he sent the message for cryin' out loud! The "green" bushes surrounding him were mocking his situation. The wooden bench creaked as Yamamoto adjusted himself, seeming to say ' _he ain't coming brah :/_ '. However he stiffened as he heard the rubble being walked upon and shuffled behind him. Someone sat down on the bench behind him. They must've had long hair, as Takeshi felt it tickle his neck.

The silence was unnerving. He felt brave from behind the screen, but now his thought to word ratio was betraying him. What to say? What to do? _System overload- now shutting down. Rebooting in 5...4...3...2...1... reboot failed._

* * *

"You..." Gokudera spoke first. "You're the guy from that time at the cafe, aren't you?"

"...I am." Takeshi's excellent knowledge of Japanese was _clearly_ on display this evening. He heard Gokudera sigh and what sounded like him running a hand through his hair.

"Also the Yamamoto Takeshi I've been texting." Hayato said, as a statement not a question.

"Yeah, I'm him too."

"So then you're Yamamoto Takeshi from the cafe, as well as the man I've been texting all this while, leading him to some way or another fall in love with me."

"That's right as well, you sure are smart...Hayato-chan from the cafe and from Italy."

"Is that so," Gokudera murmured with a smirk, and leaned back so that the back of he and Takeshi's heads were touching. "Because I feel like a huge _idiota_ right now."

Takeshi chuckled. "Ya know, right now you seem so much softer than when we first met."

Still smirking, Gokudera responded. "You try waking up, disoriented in a place that you don't remember falling asleep in, to an annoying acquaintance of yours yelling at you. _Then_ , when you try to leave some cute guy gets an attitude with you. I'm sure you wouldn't be the happiest of campers either."

"Cute?" Takeshi wasn't going to pretend that he didn't hear that, and had to stop himself from giggling about it.

"Yeah dammit, ok? I caught a little bit of your face and thought you were cute." Gokudera admitted

"Hmm, is that so..." Takeshi dwelled on that thought for a bit. It hadn't occured to him that the other would think that _he_ was cute. He'd been so busy thinking that about Gokudera!

The silence came back, and both men took that time to admire the sunset, heads still leaned against one another. It was slow, of course, but it's effects were fast. The birds growing quiet, and the walkways full of less and less conversation, but instead singular footsteps implying the end of the evening classes. Being so close to the cafe, the door bell could be heard ringing repeatedly, happy laughter and small talk following it.

"So...what should I think about the fact that you came here?" Takeshi dared to ask what had been eating at him since Gokudera arrived.

The other boy snorted. "You should be grateful, first of all. I thought for a while about just not showing up and cutting all connections with you."

"Eh? That's a litt-"

"But I decided to come and give you a proper answer. I...I didn't want this to all go to waste. _This_ , meaning...I don't really know. This weird friendship I guess? I've run from everything that was even a little close to this and this time, I don't think I want to." Gokudera took a deep breath, having never been that honest in his life.

Takeshi remained silent, contemplating seemingly every detail in the sky right then. Thus Gokudera felt the need to once again take the verbal lead.

He spoke so quietly, a near whisper, and Yamamoto might have missed it if he'd been one notch lower.

"Do really you think we could be soulmates?"

...

Yamamoto chuckled, which evolved into a full-on laugh. When he was done, he sighed heavily and finally spoke.

"I don't even think I care at this point. I'm too in love with you to let anything stop me."

"That's a bold thing to say."

"Well, I'm a man of my word too."

"I noticed-"

Apparently someone nearby had decided that it was the perfect time to start a party in the courtyard next to the garden. They blasted some sort of English rap song that Hayato and Takeshi both doubted they even understood.

"To each their own, right?" Takeshi said, sensing that he and Gokudera were thinking the same thing.

"Hmph, definitely." Hayato agreed.

"I suppose we should wrap this up then, if we don't want to get caught up in the night life. It's Friday after all." Yamamoto knew that even though most shops were closed, the campus would soon light up with life.

"...I suppose your're right." Hayato agreed once more. He heard Yamamoto stand up and stretch, however he remained sitting and slouched over so that his elbows met his thighs and his eyes, the bushes directly in front of him.

From his low field of vision, Gokudera saw a low waist and legs come into view. They weren't facing him, but his left.

Takeshi whistled. "Yup, nature's been gray for far too long. It's about that time indeed."

Gokudera's eyes instinctively darted to the right when Yamamoto's face came into his view. "Y-yeah you're too good looking, this isn't gonna work." And in his attempt to bypass Yamamoto and leave- his arm was grabbed and and he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Hey! What's the big ide-!"

* * *

"Ha? You can't see green?" The woman, who's name Takeshi didn't bother to remember, asked to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Yup that's right!" Takeshi beamed, enjoying whenever he was able to talk about his soulmate.

His smile dropped however, when his father's "girlfriend" began to cackle wickedly.

"And just _where_ do you expect to find someone around here with green eyes!?" She laughed even harder at the thought. "Or- or do you expect someone to come to this rinky-dink town just to be with a brat like _you_?!"

She stood from the overly priced chair she'd had imported and shoved him out of the way. Before she exited the room, she turned around to face him, smirking at his half open mouth and otherwise face of disbelief.

"Here's a tip babydoll, soulmates _don't_ and have _never_ existed." Her face then morphed into a cheery school-girl look. "Especially not for trash like you! Au revoir!*"

* * *

* _Goodbye in French_

* * *

It was as if water had been poured over a wet canvas.

The trees and the bushes and the grass and the stems of flowers were all drained of their dull grayness and were blessed with this new, energetic color. Takeshi couldn't draw himself away from his, clearly, soulmate's eyes. The green was pulling him in deeper and deeper and he didn't even _want_ to get out.

Hayato was just as astonished. For just a moment, he glanced at the bench behind him, then at Takeshi's shoes, and then the bark of the trees. However, he was ultimately drawn back to Yamamoto's eyes. Those damn eyes. They were lovingly brown and were currently wide in surprise.

The grip on Gokudera lightened.

"Oh..." Was all the boy said as Yamamoto's arms released him and fell to his side.

Then he grinned.

And then he grinned even _harder_.

His grin was broken by high pitch giggles. _Giggle_ giggles. It was as if he was a child again and this was his first time being tickled. He couldn't stop and every time he tried to, he'd look at Gokudera and just start back up again.

"W-what's so funny?" Hayato asked out of pure confusion.

"N-nothing but-!" Takeshi burst into laughter once more.

"Tsk, I'm leaving then." Gokudera turned around but his shoulder was instantly grabbed and he was spun around.

"Wait I'm sorry! It's just, I've never felt this giddy before. I'm just so happy you exist, Hayato-chan." Takeshi got down on one knee and took hold of Gokudera's hand, causing him to blush more than he'd ever like to admit.

"Thank you for existing, Hayato." Yamamoto kissed the hand while making eye contact with Hayato, who was about to pull away and run for it- but didn't.

Instead he sighed deeply and quit trying to suppress his blush, allowing it to spread from ear to ear. He mumbled something like "I'm glad you exist too." and took a seat on the bench, whilst admiring it's color.

Yamamoto joined him, still holding his hand, and pulled Gokudera closer to him.

The two experienced their first comfortable silence, aside from the party nearby, and simply enjoyed the moment.

Silence, however is always destined to be broken and Yamamoto whispered:

"I want to know everything about you."

"Ok," Gokudera smiled. " _Soulmate_."

* * *

Three people watched soulmates talk through the bushes. One, a silver-headed loud mouth. The other, a brown-haired matchmaker. The last, a black-haired spectator who evidently made this all possible.

"Mission- success!"

* * *

Wow this was so long! I just couldn't stop writing...hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
